Qué persona tan desagradable
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Tal vez era una costumbre adquirida con el pasar del tiempo, estar al lado de esa persona que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, no ser su sombra, pero sí su acompañante en las largas jornadas a las que él se sometía


**Título: **Qué persona tan desagradable  
**Autor: **sony!  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **854  
**Notas: **Spoiler del Turn Back de Pendulum.

- Reto en el Foro **StopRain, **me lo puso **Sunrise**. Espero que cuando lo leas, te guste; y haya alcanzado tus expectativas.

* * *

La primera vez que ella lo vio, le extrañó su actitud, el chico rubio siempre andaba solo y siempre parecía estar planeando algo, sus ojos observaban a su alrededor, tratando de abarcarlo todo y memorizarlo también; algunas veces su atención solía detenerse en ciertas cosas, que ni siquiera la misma Yoruichi había notado: pequeñas fisuras, diminutos agujeros que servían de hogar a insectos igualmente pequeños, imperceptibles cambios de lugar de los muebles e incluso los cuadros que estaban torcidos.

Cuando entraron a la Academia, fue uno de los mejores de su clase; siempre buscaba más, siempre quería más de lo que ya tenía. No bastaba con que les dieran clase de un tema, él solía quedarse hablando con el profesor, expresándole sus dudas, a veces hasta entrada la noche, cuando al fin salía, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Yoruichi-san! —, exclamaba, como si estuviese especialmente emocionado por la presencia de la chica.

—¿Qué? —, le respondía ella, levantando una ceja. Él seguía sonriendo y caminando, ella caminaba a su lado, aún preguntándose qué pasaba por su cabeza, cuáles eran exactamente sus intenciones y peor aún _por que lo seguía. _

Tal vez era una costumbre adquirida con el pasar del tiempo, estar al lado de esa persona que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, no ser su sombra, pero sí su acompañante en las largas jornadas a las que él se sometía, con el objetivo de hacer crecer su intelecto, de buscar respuestas a preguntas que jamás revelaba, de obtener algo cuyo nombre no conocía; de adentrarse en la oscuridad de un mundo del que no estaba muy seguro, y ella iba con él. Solo porque era su amigo, su mejor amigo, solo porque después de mucho tiempo de acompañarlo descubrió que, aunque quisiera tomarlo por una persona molesta, no lo era en absoluto. Ella lo quería, sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón cuando él estaba cerca y le sonreía, con esa sonrisa tan enigmática suya; ella sentía que estaba en ese lugar al que pertenecía, donde podía hacer lo que le placía, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a poner en duda sus acciones. Mucho menos Kisuke.

Para el extraño hombre rubio, Yoruichi se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida; cuando ya habían crecido y ella era capitana del Escuadrón de Ejecuciones; solía extrañar su compañía y se encerraba en su laboratorio a veces a trabajar, a veces a pensar en su niñez, cuando no existían motivos para preocuparse; cuando en la Academia se saltaban las clases, solo para acostarse en el césped a mirar las nubes y él se quedaba dormido, ella lo despertaba moviéndolo con su pie; de vez en cuando era un poco más agresiva. De sus encierros en el laboratorio de su recién fundado Instituto de Investigación, Kisuke Urahara encontró un secreto que jamás se atrevió a revelar a nadie, un artefacto que le podría traer su salvación o su condena; su temor fue tan grande, que ni siquiera llegó a mencionárselo a Yoruichi, rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás de confiar en ella, pues ella, sin dudarlo un solo segundo se pondría de su lado; aunque le costara la expulsión de su hogar, el odio de su familia y de la Sociedad de Almas entera; ella lo defendería; simplemente porque sentía que quería hacerlo. Aún así, Kisuke cerró su boca y no le dijo nada, no temía su reacción, la conocía y casi sabía que diría; solo temía no tener las palabras para explicar que era eso que tenía en sus manos; temía no poder responder las preguntas; tenía miedo, miedo y dudas; y acababa de crear algo que ni siquiera él mismo conocía muy bien; a duras penas le había dado un nombre.

—¡Kisuke!

—Yoruichi-san —. Él pareció despertar de un trance cuando ella entró en su habitación, (sin siquiera tocar la puerta); y se sentó en el suelo —¿Qué pasa?

_¿Ya lo sabe? _Se preguntó Kisuke, mientras ella bajaba su mirada, haciendo una mueca que a él le pareció graciosa

—Kisuke —, dijo Yoruichi por segunda vez —Estás ocultando algo —. Él la miró, tratando de no revelar su sorpresa con su expresión.

—¡Para nada, Yoruichi-san! —, algo en su voz sonó extraño, esperaba no haberse delatado

—Es cierto que desde que te nombraron capitán del Escuadrón 12 has cambiado —. Yoruichi hizo una pausa para suspirar, miró por la ventana antes de continuar—. Escúpelo

—No es nada, Yoruichi-san. No hay de qué preocuparse —, respondió él, sonriendo. Yoruichi suspiró de nuevo, fijando sus ojos en los de él, que seguía sonriendo, despreocupado; y ella, no plenamente convencida, decidió dejar de insistir. Prometiéndose a sí misma, que si algo sucedía, no le ayudaría, _ése _era _su _problema, no de ella.

Pero no pudo evitar ayudarlo en ese problema que ella había descubierto por pura casualidad, y que esperaba él le explicara. A pesar de todo, aunque él no le dijo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, ella decidió ayudarlo. Estaba segura que después, él le explicaría que era _eso_ que había creado. Y porque no la había tomado en cuenta para sus planes.

"—_Que persona tan desagradable _

—_Mira quién habla…"_


End file.
